Breaking Ice
by Meiyume
Summary: When Pan was 16 she told Trunks how she felt. It ended their friendship and turned her into a cold warrior. Read to find out more...yes of course it's T/P!!!!!
1. 1

Disclaimer: See someone else's fic for one! Nah just kidding. I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. I only use it for my storied. If you do sue me you'd get nothing except a couple of Christina Aguilera singles and chocolate that helps me to stay up and write these. I make no profit. Oh and Akira Toriyama owns Dragonball Z and it's characters.  
  
Authors Notes: Well since my other fic didn't do very well my self esteem is going down. So I'm making a t/p fic which I know you'll all read and review! Well of course there'll be more chapters, would I leave you hanging? Of course not! Well I really hope you enjoy this. It's 1:05am here and my eyes are kinda droopy. ~_~ hehe well read on! Haven't written t/p for a while...okay NOW read ehehehe  
  
When she was sixteen a part of herself was torn apart. Torn away from her whole being making her incomplete. Now she was twenty-one and not the same. She had changed. That part of her that was torn away completed her and since it had been torn, it had been slowly eating at herself. Pan changed. From the loving, caring, happy and care-free Pan, she was now someone different. She went through great depression and then afterwards, became someone different. Totally oppisite. The Pan that she was, had been torn apart, she needed one part to keep it together and that part was taken away. So the foundations of her personality were taken away and so it changed her drastically. She was now uptight and tense. She was never happy and spent most of her days miserably. She loved, but silently. She never showed love again. She only showed it to people whom she knew wouldn't take it and stomp on it. Which was what changed her in the first place.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
It had been the perfect day and from the looks of it, it looked like he had at least a little bit of feelings for her. Trunks had spent the entire day with her just talking, sparring, laughing and swimming in the beach. Now they were lying on the beach at sunset, the only sound was the waves lapping onto the sand. Everything was perfect. Pan had enjoyed her day very much and so had Trunks. Now they were enjoying the sunset a comfortable silence upon them. Pan knew now was her only chance to tell him.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah?" Trunks turned away from the sunset to look into her dark eyes.  
  
"What...what would you do if...if I had feelings for you. As in, more than a friend?" Pan asked even more timidly.  
  
"What like a crush?"   
  
"No. Like love. No actually, what if I was in love with you? What if I am?"  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry. I don't feel that way about you. Besides you'll get over this silly little crush."  
  
Pan sat up angrily at the words 'silly little crush'.  
  
"Trunks. This isn't some silly little crush that all your fangirls have on you!" Pan exclaimed angrily, slamming her fist into the sand.   
  
"No Pan. I think I know what love is. You wouldn't know you're too young!" Trunks shouted, matching her tone of voice.  
  
That did it. She snapped. The words 'silly little crush' and 'you're too young' rang in her ears as she stood up. Her eyes began to glaze over.  
  
"Too young!? Don't you get it Trunks!? I'm IN LOVE with YOU!" Pan shouted as she felt a tear drop onto hrer cheek.  
  
"How would you know!" Trunks snarled.  
  
"Because I've loved since I can remember and I've turned down every guy because they weren't YOU!" Pan shouted as more tears began to pour out.  
  
"Look Pan, you'll find someone your age and you'll be happy!" Trunks cried frustratedly.  
  
"Don't you get it Trunks! I want YOU!" Pan replied as she began to break down.   
  
"No you don't! You're too young to know the difference between a silly little crush and love!" Trunks cried angrily.  
  
Pan broke down to the ground, she never liked to cry. She never did cry. But here she was crying. She was overcome with anger and pain as she heard 'you're too young' and 'silly little crush' in the same sentence. He didn't understand. No one did. Anger began to take over her body as she stood up. Her crying had stopped and now she was angry. More than angry. No word could describe what she was feeling at that moment. She felt hatred towards him. Utter hatred.   
  
She began to scream as she felt raw power fill her body. She clenched her hands into a fist, her extremely short nails digging into the skin in her palms. Blood began to poor seethe out of her palms as she screamed. Her power went way beyond ssj. Her level was about ssj2 when she began a transformation.  
  
She became more curved and slender. Her body grew a little. Her hair fell to her butt and instead of black, it was now silver. Like mercury only more metallic. It shimmered as it waved in the soft wind. Her eyes were no longer soft black. But cold green. Distant and cold. Angry too. Especially angry. She looked older. Much older. She looked nineteen, when she was only sixteen and apparently too young to know what love was.   
  
She glared at the now slightly scared Trunks.   
  
"I love you. No Trunks. I loved you. I loved you. Not only do you rip my heart up, but you stomp on it too. Claiming that I do not know what love is and that this is a silly little crush. I know that this isn't a crush. That it wasn't a crush. I hope you suffer loneliness Trunks. I hope someday you feel what I feel now. Then maybe, maybe you'd understand. But it wont matter. I won't ever feel the same for you Trunks. I hope you know that you've taken a part of my soul. What about you? Saying I don't know what love is, when week after week I watch you bring a different girl in. Is that love Trunks? IS IT?! TELL ME WHAT IS LOVE SINCE YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT IT?!! YOU THE MASTER OF LOVE!! MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE A GUY HOME EVERY WEEK. THEN MAYBE I'D KNOW WHAT LOVE WAS!?! WOULD I?!! WOULD THAT BRING ME CLOSER TO KNOWING IF WHAT I FELT FOR YOU WAS LOVE?! TELL ME TRUNKS!?!? TELL ME!??! WHAT IS LOVE!?!?!?" Pan screamed.  
  
Trunks was speechless. She was right. Who was he to say what love was? But he realised it was too late when Pan collapsed onto the sand, her hair flickered back to black and her body shrinking back to normal.   
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Pan stood staring out her window, a single tear making it's way down her cheek as she remembered that painful memory. The one that made her hatred for Trunks grow stronger and stronger. One day she'd make him realise what she felt. One day.  
  
Author's Notes: Well here is the first chapter! I promise more chapters! I do! Please review please. Well next chapter will come soon since it's school holidays now YAY! Well keep an eye out!  



	2. 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!  
  
Author's Notes: Here's chapter two! I hope you like! Oh and Kayna, yeah I know it's a little confusing at the beginning hehehe. I usually start off my stories with someone talking, so this time it's different. Thanks for your review!I'll try and make it less confusing next time! And all of you thanks for your reviews. Oh and yeah maybe Pan did overreact a little, but, how would you feel if you knew you were in love and you had some guy like Trunks telling you, that you were too young to know what love was? I know I'd be angry, especially if I was trying to tell him that I loved him. Well that's my opinion anyway. Well here's the next chapter!  
  
The Z-senshi didn't see each other much and since Pan and Trunks broke up (as in friends duh) even the Z-teens had lost contact. There was only one time in the year when everyone saw each other. That was Christmas and New year. During that period, everyone stayed at CC and had fun. Though it wasn't fun for Pan. Pan never enjoyed that time of the year. And it seemed neither did Trunks. Pan always seemed to train harder when that time was coming up, it frustrated her that the person she hated most was being shoved into her face.   
  
Vegeta was over at the Son's constantly. He knew what was going on. He knew that Pan was avoiding his brat and out of the kindness of his heart (eehehehe) he went to the Son's to train Pan instead of making Pan go there and face Trunks, since he was training Pan every second day. He silently acknowledged what she was going through which was partly why he agreed to train her. But most of his reason was because he knew she had power. He knew that she was strong. She had displayed that when she was sixteen.  
  
Pan punched to hit Vegeta's chin and punched air, like she often did. She sighed inwardly frustratedly. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You're not concentrating!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh come on! Not this again! Just because it's almost Christmas! Pan you have to stop this ridiculous quarrel!" Vegeta shouted as she again missed.  
  
She paused mid air. She glared at him angrily.  
  
"Little quarrel? Do you want to know what he said?! DO YOU?!" She screamed as she went through transformation again.  
  
Vegeta quickly transformed to ssj 2 he knew he wouldn't have been able to handle Pan at that stage. She glared at him angrily. She began pounding him. She threw punches at his gut and chest making him double over in pain. She gave him an uppercut as he flinched in pain. He began to fight back, but she dodged them easily. Vegeta stared in shock. She was already in the same level as ssj 3. She was too fast for him and she knew it. She appeared behind him and brought her hands together as she hit his upper back. He was sent towards the ground faster than the speed of sound. She appeared before he touched the ground and kneed him in the gut. He groaned in pain as he was sent flying back up. Vegeta knew that she has surpassed his power.   
  
Gohan rushed outside, he watched as she beat Vegeta to a pulp. He quickly powered up and caught Vegeta before he finished his ongoing trip from Pan's hands to her knee. He layed him down and went up to Pan who was now glaring at her father.  
  
"Pan!" He scolded angrily.  
  
She was speechless.  
  
"No more training! Not till after Christmas!" He screamed at her.  
  
"What?!" She shreiked in protest. It was ten days before Christmas and she needed to train to get her mind off Trunks.  
  
"No Pan! You almost killed Vegeta! There is no excuse for almost killing someone!" He shouted some more.  
  
She glared at her father then at Vegeta who lay on the ground all bloody and beaten, yet smirking at his student.  
  
"Go get Vegeta a Senzu bean!" Gohan barked as he made his way back inside.  
  
Pan silently and angrily went to get one, they kept some in the kitchen cupboard. She came back out a little calmer than before.  
  
"Sorry." Pan muttered as she placed the bean in his mouth.  
  
He devoured it hungrily and sat up, his wounds gone and his ki back to normal. He smirked.  
  
"Don't be. I brought it on myself, besides I'm proud of you." He claimed still smirking.  
  
Pan looked shocked.   
  
"Yes I feel okay brat! Can't I say something nice for once! I say something nice and you all look at me like I've turned bright orange! I say something bad and you all scold me! Kami I can't do anything right!" Vegeta muttered frustratedly as he stood up.  
  
Pan grabbed his arm.  
  
"He said, you're too young to know the difference between a silly little crush and love." Pan said as she let go of his arm and stood up.   
  
"That was five years ago." She finished as she walked into the house.  
  
***  
  
Pan lay in her bed. She was bored. All she did was concentrate on work and training. Now that it was holidays she didn't have to worry about that. So she had planned on training. But now she couldn't. She was bored. It was yesterday when she had beaten Vegeta and now she was in punishment. What could she do? She suddenly sat up. She was going to show Trunks that she was not little. She wasn't going as far as makeup but she was going to wear some nice clothes. Not that she didn't wear nice clothes, she just didn't wear skin-showing clothes. Even now, at twenty-one, she still was as tomboyish as ever.  
  
***  
  
Pan looked through a bunch of tops, pulling out a white shirt. It was stretchy and had buttons at the front. It had a collar but not an ugly one. It was very nice and clung to her curves. She also grabbed another top, it was baby-blue, it was a simple singlet top with spaghetti straps. She also bought short, tight denim shorts and a pair of dark blue, denim flares. Along with that she bought a couple of dresses. One was white with light blue flowers along the bottom and had spaghetti straps, it went mid thigh and had slits that weren't too high. The other dress was dark blue. It was a little shorter with no slits and it had sleeves. Both dresses suited her perfectly and seemed to cling to her curves. She smiled wickedly as she thought of the reaction she'd get out of Trunks.   
  
That was about enough to survive her the week at capsule corp. Since she wasn't really going anywhere she was probably going to be walking around in a pair of baggy pants and a huge shirt.   
  
***  
  
Pan was once again at square one. It had taken her three days to get those clothes, but now she was bored again. What was she to do in the rest of the seven days? Maybe she could take a holiday. Or she could spend time relaxing at the beach. No, she couldn't. The beach brought too many memories back, back when she was herself. In fact all these days of not training were bringing the real her back. The Pan that wanted to have fun. She shook her head in frustration. If she brought that Pan back, she would bring back the feelings of the one person she hated most.   
  
Author's Notes: Well next chapter will be from Trunks' point of view. Well please more reviews..please? Well till next time. Oh and I know that the second from the last paragraph seems like she's trying to impress Trunks, but she's only trying to tempt him and stomp on his heart. I know I'd feel like doing it to him. Oh and also it may seem like Pan overreacted with Vegeta as well, but people lose their temper, especially Pan since she's in denial and stuff. Also it's a touchy subject for her...Well till next time!  



	3. 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!  
  
Author's Notes: Well here is the next chapter and this time it's in the Master of Love's point of view. That's right, Trunks himself. Well let's see what he feels about the whole situation now hmm? Oh and sorry if this chap seems short! =o)  
  
Trunks stared as Pan walked through the door in a dress. Yes a dress. He had half a mind to ask her where she had taken the real Pan. But remembered what had happened and that they weren't...friends anymore. As much as it pained him to remember what he had said to her, he remembered, almost everyday he relived it. Mentally killing himself slowly. He had lost a true friend.   
  
Trunks' jaw literally dropped when he realised how short it was and how high the slits went. It showed a little cleavage too. Pan did have a figure and Trunks was only realising that now. She shot him and icy glare as she realised he was staring at her. Trunks scowled and stormed off.   
  
Just when Trunks thought it couldn't get worse, they were going to be roomed together. Even though there were many rooms in CC, Bulma liked to put two people together so that the other wouldn't feel lonely. Bulma, of course, didn't realise the hatred and tension between the two and put them in the same room. Or maybe, she did know and she was trying to make them fix their friendship and lives. But that was impossible, no one but Pan, his father and himself actually knew what was going on. Maybe Videl and Gohan did too, slightly.  
  
Trunks sighed frustratedly as he watched Pan sit all alone. After what he did to her, she kept herself distant, as if afraid that if she became close again, she would suffer all over again. Trunks continued to watch as she fiddled with her fingers and stood there alone. Bra walked up to her. He strained his Saiyajin ears to hear their conversation. He could barely hear it.  
  
"Hey Pan! I hardly get to see you nowadays!" Bra chirped happily.  
  
"Hey." Pan muttered unenthusiastically.  
  
"Why so glum? It's Christmas!" Bra still attempted to get to Pan.  
  
"Not glum. Just don't understand the point of being here." Pan replied bitterly as she stood up, read to leave to go to her and Trunks' room.  
  
"Fine Pan. I've tried year after year to somehow restore our friendship, but it's not working. I give up Pan. I give up." Bra replied, struggling to keep her voice down as she walked towards Trunks.  
  
Trunks stared in disbeleif. He really had ruined her life. Not only had he broken her heart, he had changed her and made her cold. What had he done? Bra cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Trunks. I know I've never asked you about this...but It's about time I knew. What exactly happened?" Bra asked sadly.  
  
"What happened when?" Trunks asked innocently knowing well what she was talking about.  
  
"Do you need me to spell it out for you Trunks?" Bra shouted frustratedly.  
  
Trunks sighed. It was about time he told someone.  
  
"I said some stuff that I...I didn't mean." Trunks said quietly, as he stood up.  
  
"Like..?" Bra asked grabbing his arm and pulling him back to his chair.  
  
"I've told you enough! Leave me be!" Trunks snarled as he easily escaped Bra's grip.  
  
Trunks walked frustratedly back to the room he and Pan shared, forgetting that Pan had gone there just a few minutes ago.  
  
Bra stared after Trunks. Why wouldn't he tell her anything? What could he have possibly said? Besides Pan was a rational person. Wait. No she wasn't. She was a passionate force full of emotional explosions. Bra shook her head at those thoughts. She never thought she could analyse people so well.  
  
***  
  
Trunks walked into the room without thinking. He looked up just in time to see a naked, pissed Pan.  
  
"Do you know what the word 'Knock' means?" She demanded angrily as she stared at him.  
  
"Uh..." Trunks trailed off he began to blush.  
  
"Well are you going to quit staring at me!?" She screamed.  
  
Trunks turned around and ran out the door, shutting it behind him. He leaned against the door taking a deep breath. He didn't know what to think. Pan was so beautiful, yet he had rejected her and said that she was too young to know what love was. Yet, people could know what love was at a younger age and he didn't know what love felt like either. He sighed in defeat. Maybe if he made it up to her, maybe then they could at least be friends. Although Trunks wanted to be more than that, of course he shook those thoughts out of his head.  
  
Suddenly, crash. Pan had opened the door. Pan surpressed a giggle, she was suppose to hate him afterall. Instead she glared down at him before walking back down to the party. Trunks helped himself up and walked into the room they were sharing. He didn't know why and he knew it was wrong, but he wanted to see the sort of stuff she had.   
  
He walked in and an overwhelming smell hit him. It wasn't perfume, it was just...Pan. It smelled sweet, like fresh and ripe mangoes. He shook any thoughts of her out of his head as he began to go through her bag. His conscience kicked in.  
  
*This is wrong. This is wrong. This is VERY wrong. If you're trying to win her friendship then why are you going through her bag? Hmm Trunks?*  
  
Trunks frowned in frustration, his conscience fighting his mind and curiousity. He paused, his hands midway in her bag, frozen in that position. Finally Trunks managed to fight his conscience down.  
  
*How is this making it up to her Trunks? Don't you love her? Why are you doing this to somebody you love?*  
  
(AN: NO TRUNKS IS NOT A SCHITZO ehehehe soz maybe you might have thought she was a schitzo..well he's not..it's just his conscience Ok on to the story)  
  
Trunks stopped at the bottom of her back. Something hard and smooth was there. He felt around some more. It felt like a book. He pulled it out, on the cover it had in gold calligraphy letters, Pan. He walked towards the door, eyes still on the book, and locked it (not that it would keep out a saiyijin but…still). He sat down on his bed and opened to the first page. In neat handwriting, there was a poem,  
  
The pain and hardship of heartbreak,  
I never knew I'd have to take,  
Not till today I knew,  
That I was such a fool for loving you,  
I gave you my heart,  
You shoved it back,  
You said heartbreaking things,  
Because a conscience is what you lack,  
  
Five years.  
  
Smudges were all over the page and this particular page was crispy, it had been read over and cried on many times. Trunks read it over and over including the bottom caption. "Five years". Five years ago was when he had broken her heart...  
  
*Kuso!*  
  
He turned to the next page.  
  
6/5/96 (AN: I made it five years ago for us...since I couldn't think of a date...=o)  
Dear Journal,  
  
I can't put down what I'm feeling in words. It's indescribable. It's indescribable sadness. Since my life is at a turning point I'm writing to you. I'll call you a journal…diary is too girly. It feels good to get my feelings out. Can't tell Bra now, don't want her to hate her brother...or do something worse like lock us in a room and make us sort our feelings out. My feelings are sorted. I hate him. I don't want to talk to anyone, in fact I have no one to talk to but you and uncle Goten. But, Uncle Goten wouldn't understand and he'd probably work with Bra, trying to get us together or something. I envy Bra. Goten loves her. For who she is. They know It's love. They'll probably get married soon. Lucky them. Well I feel like crying now, I can't get those words out of my head and I know I never will.   
  
'you're too young'   
  
'silly little crush'  
  
They keep repeating inside my head like an echo. I can't get it out. In fact I can't get out that whole scene. It will be there forever I know it. It's going to haunt me. I hope I don't go insane. And you won't believe it, after all that happened today, I still love him. I'm destined to be lonely. A one sided bond probably. Well write again whenever something interesting happens in this depressing life of mine. I'll go now, I feel another round of tears coming.  
  
Umm..peace out?  
  
Trunks read that and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. No, more than a pang of guilt, more like a tsunami of guilt. He felt like he was drowning in guilt. Dying slowly. He glanced down at the page again, there were even more smudges than the page with the poem. He didn't want to read anymore. He knew enough. He snapped the book shut and placed it back into her bag, he sighed.   
  
*Why did you say those things? Where was I when this happened? Or did you not have me then? Like that poem says? "Lack Of a Conscience"*  
  
Author's Notes: Good? Bad? Hope you like, oh and if you want me to inform you when I update this, just tell me in the review! Email would be good too, but It's okay if you don't I can look you up in the author's directory thingy. Well, I don't know what I'm going to do next, Pan's world or Trunks'. Oh and about You've Got Mail, I've gone braindead on that. I have nooooooo Idea what to put next, I've gone halfway through the next chapter and I don't really like it. If you have any ideas please tell me. Well till next time.   



End file.
